madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina Glinka Estes/Relationship
Zhcted Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted The oldest head monarch of Zhcted who ruled his kingdom with order. Unlike other Vanadises, the Void Vanadis exact relationship with the old king was mysterious but she managed to making the old king sway to her lies before he could even begin to suspect her undoing. Seeing his "paranoia" for the Vanadises possible uprising as his weaknesses, like most Zhcted kings before him, Tina was planning her secret scheme in overthrowing Viktor in order to fulfilling her quest in becoming Zhcted's new ruler. Ilda Kurtis The Duke of Bydgauche who is also Tina's apparently longtime ally and acquaintance. Even so, Tina would manipulating Ilda for her scheme as Zhcted ruler, starting with the poisoned Vodka incident that framing Eugene as a "murder" that opted Ilda leading his army to invade Pardu out of revenge, although the invasion never happened due to the Duke's defeat by Elen, Liza and Tigre (as Urs at that time). It is said that-according to Sofy's suspicions-that Tina was (allegedly) involved in Ilda's assassination. Ruslan Elder son of King Viktor who Tina once respected due to his charisma in politics that made him as as Viktor's possible successor for the crown. However, because of his untimely sickness that drove him insane, nearly opting him to almost burn down Silesia Imperial Palace, further led to his imprisonment, Tina initially suspecting his death to be resulted by an unspoken conspiracy within Zhcted's court. With her investigation became stagnated for a year without any evidence however, she dropped her investigation and immediately concluded his "death" to be caused by "nature causes". Eventually, Tina learned a truth about Ruslan's whereabouts-which is located at the Imperial Shrine-via Greast and returns to Silesia after her mission in Brune, without joining the Moonlight Knights's battle against the invading Muozinel Army. Upon reuniting with Ruslan, Tina gave him a unusual medicine that miraculously recovering the former prince that leads to his sudden return to the palace, which prompting Viktor changing his decision before his deathbed, thus making him as the new King of Zhcted. In spite this unusual outcome, Tina would using Ruslan as her cover while manipulating the events that paves Zhcted's path into civil turmoil in her attempt in becoming the Queen of Zhcted, even with her much lenient punishment-her 30 days house arrest in Silesia- for attacking Sofy at the Imperial Garden. As the medicine wears off that resurfacing the new king's sickness however, instead of accompanying him, Tina would seize this as her opportunity in invading Silesia with Osterode Army. Eugene Shevarin The Earl of Pardu and also the original would-be successor to Viktor's crown. Although the two never meet each other, Tina would using Eugene as her pawn in her scheme in becoming Zhcted ruler, such as the poisoned Vodka incident that nearly causing Ilda to invade Pardu before he was defeated by Elen, Liza and Tigre (as Urs at that time). Her manipulation over Ruslan's sudden return also caused Eugene to lose his original spot as Viktor's successor before the latter's deathbed. When Eugene was arrested and imprisoned for his alleged "treason" by Ruslan's supporters, Tina would seize this as her opportunity in invading Silesia with Osterode Army. Miron An old chamberlain who is loyal to both King Viktor and Ruslan, who also appears as Tina's ally due to her connections with Ruslan. To Tina however, Miron is needed in her "administration" because of his longtime service to King Viktor and his irreplaceable position, despite her remark about him should've retire. However, she also become increasingly wary about Miron, specifically his hatred against Eugene over his "treachery" by allying himself with Muozinel Army, which was actually orchestrated by Tina to fool everyone.　What Tina doesn't even realizes, however, is that Miron's personality becomes increasingly unhinged after hearing Eugene's alleged "betrayal" against Zhcted. Valery The son of Ruslan whom the king entrusted to Tina. Vanadis Zhcted's War Princesses who fight in the name of the proud kingdom. Unlike her fellow Vanadises however, Valentina is rarely seen fighting along side with her comrades in war by pretending to be sick. Additionally, of all Vanadises, Tina currently the only Vanadis who plot to overthrow Viktor in order to be the Queen of Zhcted, until Ruslan's enthronement as the King of Zhcted instead. Sofya Obertas Vanadis of Polesia and Zhcted's current Vanadis Mediator and an ambassador. Behind their friendly relationship as a fellow warlords of Zhcted however, both Tina and Sofy disliked each other due to their conflicted personalities and attributes, especially when the latter suspecting the former's ambiguous plans for her own deeds. To date, Sofy is among of few Vanadis who is wary towards Tina as she viewed her ulterior ambitions could endangers Zhcted's 300 years long establishment, including her questionable "volunteer" in aiding Tigre and Elen in repelling Sachstein Army's invasion in Brune. Just as Sofy expected even though she learns little about Ruslan's return in Silesia but somehow acknowledging him as the new King of Zhcted after King Viktor's passing and Ilda's unfortunate death, Tina, under of guise of "protecting" Ruslan's reign while still scheming in becoming Zhcted's Queen behind his back, is attempting to assassinate Sofy at the Imperial Garden but the latter narrowly escapes and the duel quickly ensues until Ruslan's interruption that would sentenced her into a 30-days house arrest for attacking her fellow Vanadis without evidence. Since that fallout, Tina and Sofy are now mutual enemies throughout Zhcted's worst civil war. After her successful invasion of Silesia, Tina then "visit" Sofy and severely wounding her before the Light Vanadis could even reach Leitmeritz Army. With the news about Sofy's "funeral", Tina assumes Sofy is dead. However, it is the reinforcement of another 3,000 Polesia Army led by Sofy opting Tina to realize that she is fooled by the news. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz. Due to her humble upbringing as a Vanadis, Elen rarely meets and interacts with Tina. Like Sofy and Sasha however, Elen becomes dubious over Valentina after witnessing the Void Vanadis's attempts in befriending with Tigre during the Sun Festival. Even after helping the Moonlight Knights in repelling the invasive Sachstein Army from Southern Brune, it didn't ceased Elen's suspicions upon Valentina's possible scheme, mostly due to her deceptive suggestions (such as poisoning Brune's rivers just to cripple Sachstein Calvary Army's morale) to defeat her enemy and her ambiguous relationship with Tigre. While she noticed a romantic relationships and bonds between Elen and Tigre, something Elen initially denied, Tina gave Elen an advise to be initiative in order to keep Tigre or she will face unwanted consequence for losing someone important as Tigre again. As the Zhcted's situation turned sour, however, these 2 becomes mutual enemies. Ludmila Lourie Vanadises of Olmutz and among of few Vanadises encounters Valentina. Her remark over Mila's "meekness" instantly prompts her (Valentina) to see her as an obstacle in obtaining Tigre. Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus and among of few Vanadis encounters Valentina. According to her investigation upon the Thunder Vanadis, Tina once viewed Liza as both head-strong yet proud Vanadis before her fateful encounter with Tigre. Her remark about Liza's "meekness" prompts the Void Vanadis sees her as an obstacle to obtain Tigre. She was also responsible in House Abt's destruction after investigated Rodion's past crimes for treason and corruption. Upon her return from Brune,Tina meets Liza and a new Vanadis Fine in a meeting where she teasing her feelings for Tigre. Under Ruslan's first reign as the King of Zhcted after Viktor's passing, Tina seek Fine and Liza in "protecting" the new king's reign from the "rebels". Behind Liza's agreement however, she is actually investigating Tina's true intention. Still, due to her distrust towards Liza that she will jeopardizing her's and Fine's ambition for power, mostly because her rekindled relationship with Elen, Tina immediately dispatches Fine to eliminate the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis but the attempt fails because of Tigre' interruption. Ever since the fallout and that betrayal, Tina and Liza are now mutual enemies through Zhcted's worst civil war. Alexandra Alshavin Former Vanadis of Legnica that was passed away due to blood disease illness that resulting her deteriorated health. Little known about their relationship, Tina cannot do on her own accord especially when Sasha know about her hidden agenda on Zhcted. Thanks to Sasha, Tigre was able to avoid Valentina by advising him to go to Lippner instead of Prepus before his journey to Asvarre. Valentina saw Sasha as the biggest obstacle because she (Sasha) was able to detect her intentions multiple times which makes her hidden agenda movement become severely limited. Before making Tigre as her nemesis, Tina labelled Sasha as her nemesis due to Sasha's awareness about her. Figneria Alshavin Former mercenary who succeeded Sasha as the new New Vanadis of Legnica. In their first meeting after her wars in Brune, Tina tells Fine about Elen's wars in Brune and also Tigre that garners Fine's interest, as well her dream to becoming a Vanadis for power. When Ruslan is ascended as the new King of Zhcted after succeeding his father, who passed away after succumbing to his illness, Tina seeks Fine and Liza for "protecting" Ruslan's reign from the "rebels". Due to her distrust towards the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis because of her rekindled relationship with Elen however, Tina orders Fine to have her eliminated while she goes on to assassinate Sofy at the Imperial Garden. Courtesy to Tigre's and Ruslan's interruptions, both assassination attempts onto Liza and Sofy are foiled and Tina and Fine themselves are sentenced to house arrests due to their attack onto each other without evidence. With Ruslan's as their "cahoot" though, the punishments are lenient and they continue to working together in order to pave their paths for power by conspiring with Zhcted nobles into fighting each other, instantly igniting Zhcted's first civil war. Brune Tigrevrumud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's war hero. In the height of Brune's infamous Civil War, Valentina took interest upon the archer as she spied on him via teleportation at his bedroom in Perche Fortress, where he accidentally groped her bust while snoozing. Six months later, her desire to meet Tigre continued as she secretly suggested Victor to dispatch Tigre for Asvarre in quelling its civil war, which in reality she wanted to meet Tigre alone before her fellow Vanadises, only to be foiled by Sasha's interference. One year later, Tina eventually met Tigre during the Sun Festival and her observation onto Tigre continued when she was ordered by Viktor to assist him-and his allies-in repelling the invading Sachstein Army onto Brune. From her involvement in Hans's rumor regarding Tigre's "treason" against Brune to fan further Brune's dissent, it revealed that Tina herself has yearned to witness Tigre's Black Bow's power and would go any length just to see that power and evaluate Tigre's worth herself, even if her actions consequently damaging Tigre's reputation. Prior Melisande's uprising in Nice Royal Palace, she rescued Tigre from Ganelon with her Veda and fought the demon alongside with Tigre. After witnessed Tigre's Elemental Charged Arrow-that resulted from Black Bow's absorption of Ezendeis's powers-nearly injured Ganelon and even damaging the Royal Palace, of which extended to the Royal Garden, her interest towards Tigre grew somewhat drastically. Prelude to Zhcted Civil War however, Tina doesn't expect Tigre to be involved in Vanadises' affairs when he rescues Liza from Fine's attack, but prefer for him to be alive because his death would cause unwanted trouble for her and Fine. Before her escape, Tina approaches for Tigre, explaining her actions for attacking Sofy and persuade him to declare neutrality with an exchange for Ganelon's whereabouts. However, she is becoming disappointed at Tigre when he rejects her offer for the sake of his allies whom he highly valued. It is Tina's near fatal attack onto Sofy eventually rising Tigre's hatred against her as he vows to avenge Sofy, though for Tina the only reason why she sees him as a threat is due to his possession of both Black Bow and Durandal (though the latter is not often used). What surprises her the most however is Eugene's death apparently paving Tigre's path for kingship that causing her to turn her hostilities against Tigre; to make matter worse, she is also surprised to see Tigre's Black Bow capable in countering Ezendeis's power during their duel. Since then, Tina and Tigre see themselves as fierce contenders for Zhcted's supremacy with Tigre himself as Tina's nemesis. Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles Brune first and only female ruler after the end of Brune's infamous civil war. After the defeat of Hans and Sachstein Southern Invasion unit in Plainville Hills, Valentina went to see the princess alongside with the Moonlight Knights heroes. In their first meeting, Valentina suggested the Princess to launch an invasion towards Sachstein, of which Regin denied because she had other plans. Mashas Rodant The Earl of Aude (former) who appears to be one of Tigre's prominent allies and Nice Chancellor under Regin's reign. Rivals and Enemies Hans von Klugel One of Sachstein's three champion knights who led Sachstein Army's Southern Invasion Unit's invasion towards Brune. As one of Tigre's ally in preventing Sachstein's invasion onto Brune, Tina viewed Hans as an enemy and she visited Hill Fort via her fake defection. Upon her "visit" to Hans, she instead pretended to align herself with Hands for "aiding" Sachstein's Invasion onto Brune while "promising" him some portion of the land to Sachstein and Zhcted should the invasion is succeeded. Behind that "alliance" was a ruse as, while her fake defection did tricked Hans and his army in leaving Hill Fort, which eventually leaving Sachstein Army's Southern Invasion Unit's defeat, Tina was actually using Hans prior to his death for further escalating Brune's crisis in order to see the worth of Tigre and especially his Black Bow. Others Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Former Brune's duke and one of three main forces in Brune's Civil War (other being Thenardier and Tigre). In order to boost Osterode's economy, Tina sought Ganelon from Brune where Ezendeis sensed something inhuman about the Duke in her first meeting. In spite her early acknowledgement, Tina eventually traded with Ganelon because she feared a disastrous outcome that would inflict onto Brune and Zhcted if she accusing a Duke as a demon without evidence. In order to repay his help for Osterode's prosperity, Tina provided Ganelon a shelter in Osterode after the fallout of Brune Civil War. Even after being told that Ganelon and Greast were already left to Brune in order to generate chaos, Tina paid less attention towards them so long their atrocities would not spread to Osterode. Behind her knowledge however was the fact that Ganelon once planed to kill her should she was found useless to his wicked ambitions. During Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Tina briefly battled Ganelon and she is "surprised" to see him stopping her Veda, until they witnessed Tigre's Charged Arrow Shot that nearly damaging him (Ganelon) before he eventually escaped, prompt her to give chase after the demon. When she did caught up to him, Tina instead talked to Ganelon about Melisande's failed uprising and suspecting him in doing something suspiciously sinister towards Tigre. The following events in Zhcted during prior to its civil turmoil, Tina is approached by Ganelon who wants to cooperate with her for the last time. Despite initially felling disgusted about Ganelon mixing his ambition with hers, Tina agrees to Ganelon's "aid" in an exchange of his information about the relevance between the Demons and the Vanadises. Through Ganelon's information, she further learns the history about the Demons and Tir Na Fal, which she assuming to be relevant to Tigre's Black Bow as well. Drekavac Thenardier's former fortune teller who once served House Thenardier before its decline in the civil war's aftermath. For unknown reasons however, Valentina somewhat knew Drekavac. Charon Anquetil Greast Ganelon's loyal follower and strategist. Much like Ganelon, Greast also hide in Osterode since the aftermath of Brune's infamous civil war. During a war between Tigre and Greast in Brune, Valentina originally ignored Lim and others plea to save Elen as she has just finished her "supposed" mission to repel Muozinel Army. When Elen did returned to the Moonlight Knights in courtesy of Tigre and Mila's rescue however, she led her army to stop the Marquis from escaping while demands him an information about Ruslan. Notes ---TBA--- Category:Relationships